


Saved

by Coolkia11



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, Depression, F/F, Fallen Down, Frisk is male, I may make alternate ending, Kira is the name, Maybe - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Saving, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, don't count on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolkia11/pseuds/Coolkia11
Summary: It happened so fast. One minute, it was fine. Frisk was giving a speech about Monsters, what they were made of and how they should get their citizenship to Ebott. Then, the next minute,  a loud bang rang out and Frisk was lying on the floor, blood flowing out of his chest. For once in a few years... Kira never felt this scared. 
A little sad one-shot I wrote. 
Undertale characters belong to @TobyFox
Kira belongs to me Coolkia11
(I'm thinking of making an alternate ending, please don't hurt me.)
I will like some constructive criticism, please!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character death and Suicide. Read at your own risk.

It happened so fast. One minute, it was fine. Frisk was giving a speech about Monsters, what they were made of and how they should get their citizenship to Ebott. Then, the next minute, a loud bang rang out and Frisk was lying on the floor, blood flowing out of his chest. For once in a few years... Kira never felt this scared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kira has never been in a hospital before. She always wanted to know how it was, how it smelled, how it looked. She watched shows on it. But, she never wanted to be here for this.

Toriel was clinging to her, letting out a sob every now and then. Asgore was next to her Papyrus didn't come, he was too frantic. Undyne and Sans were with him to calm him down. Alphys was talking to the police, blabbering out whatever she saw. Mettaton was talking on his news show.

This was the biggest thing to happen in Monster history.

Their savior, who let them free from their prison, was shot down, just like that. Finally, the surgeon came out of the ICU. Toriel and Asgore stood up.

Kira didn't move, she could move.

She was just too scared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a month. Frisk still didn't wake up. The surgeon said the bullet shredded his heart and lungs. They said he is comatose until... whenever something happened.

Kira didn't understand, what does a comatose mean? Kira never heard of this word. But seemed to upset Toriel and Asgore.

So she looked it up on Frisk's phone.

Frisk Fell Down.

Now she can see why they were so upset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They never caught the shooter. At first, Monsters was angry. They started protesting, mailing, boycotting...

But the police said they did not have any piece of evidence for the shooter. They could not find them. Toriel was outraged. She almost burned down the house. The living room, kitchen, and dining room was smoked out.

Toriel, Asgore, and Kira had to move in with Sans and Papyrus for now.

Kira had a few ideas on what happened. She thought the police force had done it.

The police clearly showed their repugnance to Monsters. They used excess force for crimes, never showed up to crime scenes, stealing, etc. In fact, the police were getting a little forceful in Frisk's final speech.

But whenever Kira brought this up, Toriel never listened. She would get mad at Kira and tell her not to say that.

Kira guessed she didn't like the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat by Frisk side.

It was so quiet.

When Undyne and Papyrus are in the same room, its never quiet. The shouting and sparing that happened every day, it's almost like they hated quietness. Kira hated it at first, it reminded her of the Past. The fighting, the hatred. But she grew use to it. In fact, she sometimes joined in on their sparing. Ha, she would always win. But now, they are quiet.

Papyrus was leaning on Undyne, his eye sockets were filling with tears. They were blank and unseeing. Sans was reading a book, Kira didn't bother reading the title. Undyne was staring at Frisk, her fins were drooping. Kira never saw, and never imagined seeing Undyne cry.

But she did.

Alphys was laying on her, her head was in her lap. She was sleeping. She barely got any sleep in the last month. How could she be so relaxed now?

Asgore was sitting right next to Frisk, rubbing the top of his head. Toriel was clinging to Kira again, crying into her shoulder. 

The doctor came back. Undyne sat up, waking up Alphys and startling Papyrus. If it wasn't so serious, Kira would have laughed.

But she didn't.

He started talking about Frisk state, then.....

Starting to talk about pulling the plug on Frisk.

The tension exploded into rage. Papyrus stood up and screeched at the doctor. He will not give up on Frisk, Frisk will live, Frisk is his friend... He fell to his knees, bawling out his eye sockets. Undyne was surrounding him in hugs while Sans was rubbing his back. Asgore curled in himself. Toriel and Alphys cried harder.

Kira never hated humans as much as she did now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had a plan.

Everyone loved Frisk. Their savior, their everything. He saved the Monsters for their hellhole. He gave everyone hope. Kira could feel their HOPE disappearing.

She needed magic, lots of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toriel decided to pull the plug. She said it was cruel to keep Frisk going if he was going to die.

Papyrus was angry. no that's not the right word. He was enraged. He took everything in the living room, covered it in blue magic and threw it.Everyone had to run out the house until his tantrum had stopped. When Toriel opened the door. The house was unrecognizable. Holes covered the walls. The carpet was ripped up. Windows was broken. The couch was torn apart. The TV screen was broken, glass layered the floor... The pet rock was pebbles now.

His room lights were off. Undyne tried to get him to open the door, without breaking down the door. Sans disappeared, everyone could hear voices in the bedroom. Papyrus opened the door a few minutes and surprisingly Sans came out as well.

Kira really needs to figure out how he does that.

Too bad she will never find out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk's last day to wake up.

Toriel gave Frisk three more months. It gave her time and everyone else enough time to get ready.

Now it's the last day. Everyone did one big crying session last night. But Kira couldn't cry. They were ready for Frisk, their friend, and family, to die.

But they were not ready for Kira to die. She did the math, she absorbed enough magic to heal Frisk fully, but not enough to keep her dust together. She could heal Frisk's heart and lungs and pull him out of his coma, but she will die from the lack of magic to her soul.

She was ready to die.

She was ready for years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor was explaining to everyone the process. Kira pulled away from the group and ran to Frisk's room.

Frisk was still dead to the world. The beeping of the monitor was the only sign of life from Frisk. Bandages covered his chest, and an oxygen mask covered the lower half his face.

He was like that for last few months.

Now Kira was ready. Kira wrote out a little letter to Toriel, so it can explain why she did it.

Humans call it a suicide note. Kira decided to call it that.

Kira summoned her magic. Green covered her hands. She placed it on his chest. She forced out most of her magic and pushed it into Frisk.

Kira could hear the monitor speeding up. She could see Frisk's HP going up.

Frisk let out a groan.

That's a good sign.

Pain blossomed in her chest. Her Soul was pushing against her, it needed magic. Kira apologizes to her Soul, it was working so hard, but that's not going to stop her.

Frisk opened his eyes. His green eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking at Kira.

"W-what are you doing?" Frisk asked, his voice hoarse from disuse. Kira shook her head. He looked at Kira's HP.

"Wait. No, Kira stop!" Frisk tried to push Kira away. But his attempts was flimsy at its best. He hit Kira's muzzle, finally knocking her back. "You're killing yourself!" He coughed suddenly, blood spatter on the mask.

Her job was still not done.

She held Frisk's arms down with her right hand and healed Frisk with her left.

Kira could feel her magic level drop suddenly.

The end was near.

"No, no, no Kira let go, I don't want you to die. Please! Let me go!" Frisk begged he tried to wrestle away. But Kira didn't let go. Kira thought for a moment.

"I do not like for you to die," Kira said. Her English was "broken" like the Humans like to joke. She never listened to her own voice, she only needed to listen to others. Frisk stared at her, surprised by her words.

"Everyone cares." Kira slurred. Her vision shifted to the side. She let go Frisk and held onto the railing to hold her balance. Frisk took the moment to reached over to the blue button near his bed. A beeping noise rang out, alarming the nurses nearby.

"I care." Kira let go of the railing, falling to the ground. The doctor rushed into the room. Frisk looked at him frighten.

"Help her!" The doctor rushed to Kira's side. Toriel rushed into the room, expecting to see Frisk's corpse, she did not expect to see her daughter laying on the floor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pain.

Kira was in so much pain.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't hear.

Death was coming.

Is this how her sister felt?

She hoped not.

She died in peace.

Her thoughts were silencing.

Her body feels like it was going to break apart.

Like she was being taken by the wind.

Good.

Death was coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kira was pushed to her back. She was choking. Her eyes were blank. She was shaking badly. The doctor was trying to shine a light in her eye and the nurse was radioing in a magic IV.

Toriel was holding her shaking hand.   
She was mumbling prayers under her breath. Everyone else was comforting Frisk. He was crying so badly. His newly healed lungs were still hurting him.

Suddenly, Kira stopped shaking. Her eyes were staring blankly forward. The doctor looked up at Toriel. A pained expression covered his face.

"I'm so sorry, she has Fallen Down."

That was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sorry for the shock ending :3
> 
> I will like some constructive criticism, please!


End file.
